All good things must end
by Yume-no-Ryuusei
Summary: Tohru thought her and Kyou would live happily ever after..and she was wrong! Tragedy strikes, and it's impossible for her to keep smiling.
1. Tragedy Strikes

A/N: based on the manga Fruits Basket. It really is a tear jerking series! After reading the last volume, I could not give up the best manga I had ever read at that. So I decided I'd give an alternate storyline after the end of Fruits Basket. Italics signify thought.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does!

Tohru and Kyou moved far away from where they had grown up. Far away from Shigure, Shishou, Hanajima, Uotani and all the friends they had come to love. Kyou was training at a dojo that Shishou( Sohma Kazuma, Kyou's adoptive father) had told him about. Kyou intended on being Shishou's successor, and would learn as much as he could.

Although Tohru had planned on working after high school, Kyou convinced her otherwise. He promised that he'd support her so she could do what she really wanted to do- therapy. Tohru had always loved people, supporting them and knowing them. It was her that had convinced Akito to lift the curse of the Sohmas, and she had touched the heart of Kyou. He had not talked to his father in a very long time, however with Tohru's support, he confronted his father. Upon speaking with him, Kyou realized that all this time he had learned to move the blame onto others from his father. That by doing this, he was merely following in the footsteps of a person he hated so much. For the first time ever, Kyou took the blame for his mother's death.

Although most of the time Kyou was busy training at the dojo, and Tohru was at school, the time they did share together they treasured more than anything. Kyou would often take Tohru hiking in the woods, or teach her a little bit of the martial arts that he enjoyed so much. He had been with her for so much, especially that night..when everything around him crumbled.

_Why did she come after me? Even though I was such a vile, disgusting monster..she followed me.. she cried for me. This is when I realized how much I really did love her..._

Kyou always looked forward to hearing Tohru call cheerily "Welcome home!" when she heard the door open. She always had a smile on her face, even though things were becoming difficult. Kyou and Tohru were in a pinch for money, they both had part time jobs, but it was barely enough to keep them afloat with Tohru in college, and Kyou spending almost every day training. Occasionally a check would come from the main Sohma house, usually Hatori or Akito would send it.

Little by little, Kyou had learned that people **do** care about him, the cat is not worthless.. but he is no longer the cat.. he is human. He is in love.

Tohru was the type of girl who would worry needlessly over the tiniest of things, so when Kyou began feeling ill he did not tell her. If he did, she'd worry all day at college and not pay attention. He simply allowed himself an extra hour of sleep and leek soup in the afternoon after Tohru had left for college. He hated leeks the most, however he knew they would be good for a cold. He then went about his day. When Tohru got home from college and her part-time job, she was so exhausted that she heated some leftovers and went to bed. She did not wake up when Kyou came in and cuddled up next to her, and she definitely didn't notice that he had developed a high fever.

The next morning Kyou could not get out of bed. He was usually not one to get sick.. it was usually Yuki or Tohru that were this weak. But lately things had been so hectic...

"Kyou.. are you alright?" Tohru asked in her concerned yet polite manner

"Just a fever..." he replied wearily.

"Ahh this is bad!! Don't get up! I'm going to get you some medicine and call Hatori!" Tohru jumped out of bed and raced into the kitchen, she was definitely a morning person, like Kyou. She came back almost instantly with a fever reducer and water. She then left, and called Hatori. Kyou strained his ears to listen to the conversation.

"Um.. yes? This is Tohru Honda, may I speak with Hatori?"

"Hatori! Kyou has a fever.. he usually doesn't get sick I'm very worried about him!"

"Yes .. I understand it's a long drive. If you have the time, it'd be wonderful if you came up.."

"Thank you so much! Good bye!"

Tohru sat down on the bed next to Kyou and took his temperature. 102.5 . Fairly high..

She hugged him tightly, as she always did when she was worried about him.

He patted her head, messing her hair up slightly.

"Hey hey, I'll be fine," He said, smiling softly at her

Tohru took a good look at him, he had seemed to age many years, although it had not been so long.

_He must be exhausted.. training at a dojo all day.. then working all night to support me! I'm so selfish, letting this go on for so long..._

"Hey, I told you not to worry!" Kyou said, pulling her closer to him.

He smelled.. wonderful. Like soap and cologne. He was no longer an awkward teenager, he had bulked up a bit from training so vigorously. Although he was strong, and could pick Tohru up with one arm effortlessly, he always was gentle when displaying his affections. She loved the way he would stroke her face and look into her eyes.

"I'll go get you some soup.." she said, standing up.

He grabbed her arm.

"Don't you have college?"

"I think I can miss one day.." She said, smiling at him.

When she came back with soup, he was already asleep. She touched his forehead, still so warm!

She watched him for a moment, sleeping restlessly. He must be having a nightmare.. Kyou often did, as his past was very troubled. She curled up to him, and almost immediately he relaxed at her presence. It always worked.. she smiled.

She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until she heard someone coming in through the door. She quickly got up, they lived in a rural area, not too many visistors. She was relieved when she saw Hatori.

"how did you get here so quickly?" She asked.

"I got on the nearest plane out of Tokyo" He replied in his usual monotone.

"Kyou's in bed asleep. I gave him some medicine..but it doesn't seem to be helping.." Tohru said, in defeat.

Hatori walked quickly to the bedroom, opening his bag of medical supplies. A few moments later, Yuki , Akito, Ayame and Shigure came in.

"I heard Kyou was not well.." Yuki said

This was the first time Tohru had seen Yuki worried over Kyou. After a lifetime of hating each other, the tension was easing up. In part, to the curse. But also because they had confessed their true feelings. Each was jealous of the other. Simple as that. Akito said nothing, but went to the kitchen and began serving tea for everyone. She had let her hair grow out, and was dressed femininely for the first time around Tohru. Shigure had been taking very good care of Akito, for Akito no longer had that wild look in her eyes, the look of utter fear. She now had a pleasant and warm aura about her.

Hatori came down a few minutes later shaking his head.

"He's in bad condition. Not enough sleep, or rest and far too much stress. It seems like he's been sick for a while now, but has only just shown symptoms. Tohru.. it doesn't look good." Hatori stated, with his usual cold monotone. Although it was rumoured Mayu was melting his frozen heart, it was a slow process. He still missed Kana too much.

Tohru sank to the floor. The second important man in her life was very sick. Her father had died while she was young of the same problem. He got sick , and continued to work for his wife and child. She prayed desperately that it would not become of Kyou.

A hand on her back removed her from her thoughts. Warm tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Miss Honda.. are you alright?" Yuki looked at her with his large, purple eyes. He was worried.

She smiled and said

"don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine! How are you and Macchi doing?"

Yuki hung his head a bit.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you remember something painful! It's just we haven't talked to you in a while so.."

"It's alright... Macchi and I.. were simply not compatable. We ended up going out separate ways. I wasn't.. man enough for her. I couldn't listen to her the way she needed to be. I .. was still sorting my own problems" Yuki continued

Tohru could see the pain in his heart. She hugged him. He flinched a little, expecting to transform, but it did not happen. He had temporarily forgotten the curse had been lifted.

The next two days were a blur for Tohru. She spent every moment that she could with him. Yuki and Hatori stayed, as well. Finally, Kyou could hang on no longer.

"Tohru..."

"Yes! Do you need something?"

"I love you....so much.." Kyou said, tears welling up in his eyes. He fought to keep them back.

"I love you too!" She said cheerily, kissing him with passion.

"I'm sorry.. that I couldn't support you better......"Kyou looked off as if in a trance

"What do you mean! I'm fine! I'm happy, here with you. I'd be happier if you got well.. though.."

"Is there.. anything you want Kyoko to know?"

Tohru froze. She just realized she hadn't thought of her mother in months now. Perhaps she was too busy, or perhaps Kyou had taken her place in Tohru's heart.

"Why do you say that, Kyou?"

"Because.. I'll be seeing her soon" He smiled at Tohru. There was so much he wanted to tell her, to thank her for. She had saved him from spending his life in the cat's room, unable to be with anyone else. She had saved him from his vengeful hate of Yuki, and had made his life worth living.

Tohru now realized what it was that Kyou meant.

"Kyou! You can't give up! Don't leave me. Dad.. mom.. and now you! I dont want to be left alone again." Tohru cried heavily. She had fallen so deeply in love with Kyou. He was her everything, and yet soon she would be left with nothing.

"..All great things .. .must come... to an end........" Kyou said, repeating the words that cat told god at the banquet. For indeed, death is merely a part of life.

"Kyou! Don't talk! Talking makes you die!!" She clenched onto his shoulders, warm tears falling like rain onto his shirt.

"Tohru.. thank you.. for giving me a chance...I will watch over you..from above.."

"KYOU!!!!!" She buried her face into his chest, not wanting to believe it. She refused to believe it.

Footsteps entered the room.

"Tohru..?" Yuki asked gently.

"Yuki.. come here please..." Kyou said raspily.

Yuki came quietly to the bedside.

"Take care.. of Tohru. I .. could not. Kyoko will be angry with me.." Kyou laughed a little, which led to a coughing fit.

"Kyou! Relax! Go to sleep, ok? Everything's going to be fine I promise!!" Tohru said, trying to reassure him. Although it was only herself she was reassuring.

"Kyou..you can rest in peace. I will take care of Tohru in your place.." Yuki said quietly.

"Goodbye you damn rat.." Kyou said in a humorous manner.

"Stupid cat.." Yuki said although there was no malace in his words.

A short time later, Kyou had passed on. Tohru had clung to him, screaming. Yuki watched from across the room, at a complete loss for words. Yuki knew he could not ease her pain.

The funeral took place near the house where he and Tohru had first met, Shigure's old home. In the woods nearby, he was buried. Tohru cried silently the entire time, placing an offering of incense and fish to her beloved. He loved fish, but that was probably due to the animal he had been possessed with. Yuki was there also. He said only good bye. He knew if he said more he too, would also cry. He had to be strong for Tohru. She had lost so much... mother...father.. and now Kyou.

Yuki placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to cry alone.." he said.

She instinctively buried her face against him, as so often she had with Kyou. Yuki felt strangely happy, that he was there for her. That she would not cry alone. He made a silent promise to Kyou, and to Kyoko that he, Yuki Sohma would not let Tohru be alone. Slowly, the group that had attended Kyou's funeral faded out, but Tohru didn't want to leave.

She sat there in front of the grave, crying. She didn't want Yuki to hold her any more. She mumbled things to Kyou, about how the time together was just too short. How she had wanted to marry him, and why couldn't he have told her that he was sick? Images flashed through her mind, of all the times he had awkwardly tried to comfort her, and when he had first told her that he loved her. She didn't not want to let him go.

"Tohru...it's getting cold out. Kyou would be upset if you got sick like this..." Yuki said, gently.

Tohru stood up slowly. It felt as if she wasn't even in her body. She hadn't felt like this since her mother had died. But this was worse. When her mother died she had dreams of the future to distract her. But now, there was nothing. She no longer had anything to hold onto. She didn't really remember how she got home, but she guessed Yuki had driven her. Silent tears spilled from her eyes the whole way.

"Tohru.. isn't it going to be difficult living all by yourself..?" Yuki asked.

Tohru said nothing, she knew he was right, but also knew there was nothing that she could do.

"If you want, you can stay with me until you finish college.. I wouldn't mind at all really," Yuki said.

"No.. that'd be asking far too much of you," Tohru said monotonically. Yuki shuddered, she sounded just like Hatori now.

"umm.. actually I could really use someone to cook for me.." Yuki said with an embarrassed smile..

"Ahh I see how it is! Yuki still burns his food ehh?" Tohru said, some of her liveliness back.

"Oh hush you," Yuki said with a smile, punching her arm softly.

"Well.. I guess it would be easier.. but I still have to go back to the house and get my things..." Tohru said absentmindedly.

"I'll drop you off at my house, and then go get your things ok? It'll be easier for you that way.." Yuki said. He was trying his hardest to make things easier for her.

When Yuki pulled into the house he had been living at, Tohru stared in shock.

"Th....th...this is really your house?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's not much, I know.. but make yourself at home,"

"It's HUGE!!" Tohru's eyes got large. How on earth could Yuki afford such a place?

"Ayame bought it for me when I was in college..." Yuki said.

"Ahh... I assume things are better between you two now?"

"Much better, actually. We understand each other a bit better, I try not to get worked up over his antics, and he tries to act more serene around me. It's really amazing how far we've come. Although not nearly as far as me and Kyou had. But I think you had a lot to do with that," Yuki said as he helped Tohru out of the car like a gentleman.

Yuki showed Tohru around the house quickly. Tohru was amazed how clean things were compared to when she had gone to Shigure's house for the first time. Although the kitchen could have been in much better shape. She quickly distracted herself with cleaning all the dishes and the stove top. She didn't even hear Yuki leaving. Once it was completely spotless, she began making some tea for Yuki when he returned. She then decided to explore the guest room.

It was a spacious room, although it had little in it. It had a mattress, although it wasn't one you would normally sleep on permanently. There was a closet and a dresser, as well. How boring.. she thought. She longed for the picture of her mother... and one of her and Kyou together to be on the dresser. Along with her 12 Zodiac figurines.. and Kyou's beads.

She wondered if Yuki had any laundry he needed to be done. She went to the laundry room, but found absolutely no clothes.

_Hmm.. I wonder where he keeps his dirty clothes? Unless he just did the laundry before he left.. but that's unlikely.._

Tohru went into Yuki's room. It felt strangely cold and boring in there. She found his dirty clothes in a pile on the floor. She giggled to herself. That's what Kyou used to do as well. Back when they all had been living in Shigure's house, Yuki had always brought his clothes to the laundry room for her. But I guess it was a little different now. She brought in a laundry basket, and put his clothes in. She then took them to the laundry room and washed them, although she couldn't wash them all at once she washed what she thought he would need first.

_I'm so fortunate that Yuki would do this for me..if I had been at my house..what would I be doing right now? This is usually about the time Kyou and I would play cards, or flirt endlessly._

Tohru took the water off the stove top and put tea in to steep. She then began making dinner. Steamed leeks, rice and sushi. She removed Yuki's clothes from the washing machine and put them in the dryer, and started a new load. Just as she closed the lid she heard a car pull up.

"Oh! He's back!" Tohru raced to the door, ready to greet him.

"Ah, Tohru here's some of your things.. theres more in the car," Yuki said with a smile.

She hugged him tightly, then took them to the guest room. She wondered what Yuki had thought she would need. The first thing she pulled out was the picture of her and Kyou together. Tears welled in her eyes. She would miss Kyou a lot. She placed the picture on her dresser, where she could see it from her bed. The next thing in the bag was a picture of her mother, something she had carried around with her since her mothers death. That went right next to Kyou.

"Tohru! I think the foods done!" Yuki called to her.

"Yes! Coming!" she said. She took one more glance at Kyou's picture, and went into the kitchen.

Yuki was pouring tea into cups for them.

"No no no! I should do it!" she said.

Yuki smiled at her.

"But you're the guest tonight, aren't you?" he said.

Tohru blushed. No one ever had served her before, she always, always had served them. Even back at Shigure's house.

The dinner was alright, she had often made better. Or maybe she just wasn't enjoying it, because her thoughts were on Kyou.

"Tohru? Are you ok?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah.. I guess I just miss Kyou,"

Yuki put his arm on her shoulder comfortingly. Tohru was thankful that Yuki was there for her. She couldn't imagine how lonely she'd be at the house, without Kyou.


	2. We'll meet againsomeday

A/N: This is the final chapter. I know it's incredibly short, but this was originally a oneshot! But I was having a lot of fun with it.... sooo yeah. Hope you all enjoy it =)

There wasn't much said at the dinner table that night, Tohru was grieving deeply for Kyou. He was her first love, and she had hoped he'd be her last. She didn't even notice when Yuki collected the plates and put them in the sink. She went to the guest room and unpacked the rest of the things Yuki had brought for her.

Wrapped in a cloth were the juzu beads Kyou had to wear his entire life, up until the curse was lifted. The day the curse was lifted...Kyou had ripped his bracelet off, breaking it in the process. Tohru had then collected the beads, saying one day he might want them, to remember his past, and carry on for those who had worn it in the past.

Tohru was now glad she did so, as they were an important link to her and Kyou.

She picked up his picture and held it close to her.

"Kyou... what should I do?" she whispered, hoping he would hear her from his resting place.

Hot tears spilled down her face, and a nagging pain in her heart stung miserably.

She then remembered what Kyou had told her to do...that made him happy.

"Do what you've always done... walk around the house with that silly smile on your face," Kyou's words echoed in her mind from a simpler time, back in high school.

She smiled weakly, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

_Kyou.. I'm doing it! I'm smiling...for you._

She was not aware that she had cried herself to sleep until the next morning when she woke up, tears nearly glueing her eyes shut. She went into the bathroom and washed her face, then began making breakfast for Yuki. She changed her clothes quickly, and went about the morning chores. She was startled when she heard a 'good morning' from Yuki, she was expecting it to be Kyou. Any second it felt as if Kyou would say "Hey, aren't you going to be late?" and put his arms around her.

But those days..........were gone.

As the cat had said to god, "All good things must come to an end,".

Weeks went by quickly, Tohru continued to attend college. She didn't talk much to Yuki. She didn't feel as if she had anything to say. Since the Sohma curse had been broken, Yuki had become a more confident person. Every Saturday she'd visit his grave and bring incense. She'd talk to him, tell him how much she missed him. She often wondered if him, her mother and her father were all joking around up there in paradise, waiting for her to join them. She was so engrossed in thought that she didn't realize that she was dozing off.

She dreamt there, napping infront of Kyou's grave. She saw him, he smiled at her.

"I've missed you so much," He said as he held her tightly.

She clutched on to him.

"hey hey, it's not like I'm going to disappear completely, right?" he smiled at her.

She smiled back.

He leaned in, to kiss her.. and she woke up.

She then realized where she was, still in the graveyard. The incense had burnt out, and it was dark. It was beginning to sprinkle rain. A single tear slid down her cheek.

_You'll never disappear Kyou, not as long as your in my heart.._

Tohru promised she'd never forget him, or her love for him.

Far away, farther than any human could imagine Kyou replied

_and your in my heart..._

Tohru stood up, ready to leave. She blew a kiss at his grave stone and headed toward the street. The rain was getting heavier. She noticed a car parked across the street. It looked exactly like Yuki's. As she got closer, the window rolled down.

"Miss Honda, I was worried about you!" Yuki said, concerned.

Tohru got in the car.

"Thank you.. for coming to get me.." Tohru said. She shouldn't have fallen asleep like that, she probably had worried Yuki.

"No problem.." Yuki said, driving away.

"I really do make things difficult for you.. don't I.." Tohru said, looking down.

"Why do you say that?"

"I couldn't take care of Kyou, so then I'm all alone.." Tohru paused.

"Go ahead, continue," Yuki said. He was trying to support Tohru, trying to be there for her when she needed it, as she had been there when he needed it. He hadn't thought about it in a while, but memories of that day when she was lost came rushing back. Although it seemed like she needed him, he had needed her more. He needed to feel like he was necessary, that he wasn't just a playmate for Akito. He wanted to know that he, Yuki Sohma, had a purpose. That he could make a difference, and help someone else. It was Tohru that had helped him.

A more recent memory filled his mind. Of that first day of school, after Tohru had moved into Shigure's. He had told her that her memory might be erased, and instead of protesting and saying how unfair that was.. she said

"It's ok, I understand if my memory needs to be erased..but.. if it does happen, will you still be my friend?" She had said it with such an honest smile. It was the first time Yuki had been told that someone wanted to be his friend, even if he was cursed, even if he was very selfish deep inside.

"Look out!" Tohru screamed.

Yuki slammed on the brakes.

Two feet infront of the car, was a woman. She had ran across the street, right infront of the car. The woman had blond hair, and strangely resembled Kyouko, Tohru's mother.

"Mom.." Tohru whispered quietly.

Yuki watched the woman continue crossing the street. He had never thought about things like this before. What if that woman had a daughter, one just like Tohru? What if he hadn't hit the brakes in time, would there be a girl, like Tohru left all alone? He never had really thought about the lives of complete strangers like this, but he smiled.

_Thank goodness Tohru saw her._

Tohru thought back to that day, when she was sitting in class, as usual. The dean of students had called her into the hall, and told her that her mom had been in an accident. She ran down the hall, eager to get to her grandpa's car and see her mom in the hospital. Arisa and Saki were close behind her, they had overheard. She remembered how she felt, seeing her mother like that. She hadn't been able to say anything, her mother died minutes after they arrived at the hospital. Tohru had hoped that her mother heard what she had said.

"I love you mom!"

Arisa and Saki had been with her that night, holding her hand through it all. It was Arisa who punched a senior in the face the next morning for making fun of Tohru's blood shot eyes. Her eyes were not bloodshot from drinking or anything like that, but because she had cried all night. Saki had helped her pack her things from the apartment Tohru had lived with her mom in. There was so many memories of that place. Especially the broken plaque, in memory of her father. IT had been broken when her and her mother played a watermelon smashing game blindfolded. Her mother seemed upset, and then laughed. It had been a lot of fun, And of all the things to break, Katsuya's plaque was fairly ironic. Her mother had often been opening doors suddenly and accidentally hitting Katsuya or Tohru in the nose. Although the most that happened was a slight bleed, everytime Kyoko went into a panic, hating herself for injuring those she loved.

Now that Tohru thought about it, she had done the same thing to Kyou one night.. when he had came to walk her home, as an apology. She had thought he was a stalker, and smacked him in the left cheek with her school bag. She giggled faintly at the memory. But then remembered that there would be no more memories like that, because Kyou was gone. Her father and mother, were also gone.

A tear streamed down her face. There was so many things Tohru would never experience now. She had wanted a sweet 16 birthday party, with her mother and father both celebrating her becoming a woman. Although Yuki, Kyou, and Shigure had thrown her a party it was not the same. She smiled, in her heart. Kyou still could not open up at that point, but he had given her a gift to express his feelings. It was a locket, nothing too fancy, but inside...Kyou had managed to get the picture of her mother scanned and minimized so that it would fit inside. This was one of the most special gifts she had ever received. Yuki and Shigure had given her a large table with a mirror, where she could style her hair and put on make up. It wasn't particularly fancy, but it matched the decor of her room. The Sohma's were all very kind, and they had become her family now. Shigure had come to school that day, when her future would be planned out. He had also taken legal guardianship over Tohru simply because her previous guardian, her grandfather lived two and a half hours away. Although it didn't seem like a huge thing, to Tohru it meant a lot. There was only 15 years separating Tohru and Shigure, but he was the father she never had. IT was him who had invited her to stay at his house, and he had also gone to see her that day.. when Kyou's juzu beads were pulled off by Shishou.

He had gone to see that she was alright, that she had not come to any harm. It was then she saw the true Shigure, loyal and caring. When Akito had said how much she hated Tohru, Shigure had even turned his back on Akito. Even though Akito was his lover, Shigure knew that Tohru needed his support more.

But that was a long time ago, things were different now.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Yuki's house. It had been 6 weeks already, yet the pain was as bad as the very first day. Tohru often wished to join Kyou, wherever he was. She made dinner that night, but only for Yuki. Her heart was too sick to eat. She stayed in her room, staring at the picture of Kyou and her together. He was holding her in front of him, smiling genuinely. When they had first met, Kyou wouldn't even think about holding her like that, for fear he'd transform. However, around the moment the curse was lifted, he asked Tohru if he could hug her, because he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to express his emotions to her. He had come milestones, he was no longer a hurt, selfish child. He had become a loving man. Tohru sighed. There was so much they had wanted to do. Once Tohru finished college they were supposed to go get married. Although Tohru's father was dead, Shigure said he'd walk her down the aisle and give her to Kyou. Yuki was going to be Kyou's best man. Once the curse was lifted, it was a miracle between those two. They still referred to each other as 'damn rat' and 'stupid cat' but it had changed to a joking, friendly saying.

Tohru was proud of how Kyou had matured. She remembred that time.. when she was sick. She passed out on his back. She started to fall, and he tried to catch her, turning him into a cat. He had put his clothes over her and ran to get Shigure to help her back to the house. It was funny, really. Shigure brought the wheelbarrow, because if they tried to pick her up, they'd transform. Afterwards Kyou had made leek soup for Tohru, despite the fact he truly hated leek. He had also listened to her, and comforted her. He had said just the right thing, to keep on walking around with that 'silly smile' and it would make him happy.

She smiled at his picture.

_See Kyou!? I'm smiling for you! I'm smiling because I'm remembering all the good times we had! When it's my time, please greet me!_

Tohru swore she could almost here an echo in her head, like Kyou's voice.

_I'll be waiting for you._

Yes, it was only a matter of time before they would be reunited. Tohru stood up, wiping tears that she hadn't noticed til now.

She'd go on with life, with that silly smile Kyou loved so much. She'd finish college and be successful, to please both her mother and Kyou.

_No matter how much time passes, no matter who I meet, or who I don't, I'll meet you one day Kyou. And guess what?! I'll have that smile on my face, because that's the first thing I want you to see. Someday, somehow..we'll meet again._


End file.
